Wireless communication devices need to be charged. A wireless charging device is a non-contact type charging system based on electromagnetic induction. The wireless charging device is employed to supply electric power for charging the battery of wireless communication devices wirelessly. Thus, the battery can be charged easily without requiring a wire.